mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skull26374/Archive 3
HAI YO WOW Tabz Iguana-Iggy TEH RANDOM REQUEST Hey Cantaloupe RETICULATE THOSE SPLINEZZZ Have you heard? Banner HEH HEH HEH Hi, Broccoli sry for bein' annoying sry for bein' annoying Drama-Files Yeah, seems around...7. And I decided to make a link on my page that's gonna have my game show, because I'm really detailed and got lots of ideas, but I'm gonna need you to help, just tell me if you can and want to. I have lots of fun ideas. --User:Game-fanatic Gadgets Your-Rhonda-Box-Future-Thing ''"MySims Reality!" Shiny User Infobox Very shiny user infobox. :O But uh, any way to be able to customize the colors? --Blanky *Did you get it from another Wiki? --Blanky :*Er, okay. How do you add new sections to the thing? Like, uh, I want to add age, gender, etc. They ain't showin' up when I try to add 'em. --Blanky ::*Never mind, figured it out. Er, I fully finished da thing: Template:Infobox User. --Blanky Yo! Dawg, You's Gotta Know That G-f's in Da Houoo-u-ssss-eh! Thanks again for making the banner for ''"MySims Reality!" --Game-fanatic 16:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *And I made another important blog! --Game-fanatic 16:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :*I read your post from a while ago on the Blankanator's blog! You said Ian was BLAN and BORING! Which your right, that's why I like him, he's so boring, stupidly-dressed, and extremely nerdy, that I find it amusing, it's funny! That's my opinion. --Game-fanatic 20:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::*Vote for who you want off of "MySims Reality!" by going here but read the rules on the top of the page and don't vote for someone to be off just cuz you don't like them! --Game-fanatic 16:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::*Nice new bubble, how 'bout mine? I'm still debating wether or not to keep it this way.. --Game-fanatic 21:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::*Thanks for fixin' it! Um, I don't really know much about Amelia, I'll have to read what she says and her personality. And I have a master plan of Morcubus trying again then losing again and the third show he takes over and, like, torments the contestants for his revenge, so Morcubus will be our spooky contestant again. And so far pretty good. --Game-fanatic 21:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::*Cool, thanks. --Game-fanatic 21:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::*I kinda need help thinking of the next challenge, an obstacle course, a eating contest, facing dangerous stunts, a race, what? --Game-fanatic Reality Elimination Uh...whatz? :O This has to do with Game-fanaticman's thingy? --BlankyXP :*Ohhh. I see you have chosen most of your favorite Sims. o.o Could put more...humorous characters. *shifty eyes* --BlankyXP ::*BlankyXPI wanna write sumthin' like that. :O Only with the characters I had suggested in your blog. *shifty eyes* I is going to uh...make a story. *runs off to Notepad* --BlankyXP :::*BlankyXPI wrote da first chapter of my thingy already. You read it? :O --BlankyXP Sounds Cool Sounds cool! Tell me when it's ready, I wanna read it! And Blanky gave me an idea. --Game-fanatic *Have you made the banner for next week yet? If you haven't, good! Cuz I was thinking of changing the contestants. And if you have made it, oh well. --Game-fanatic :*So, are you gonna, like...respond? --Game-fanatic ::*Sorry, you had to wait so long for me to respond, I slept in. So the changes are Tasty=Maria, and Studious=Eliza. --Game-fanatic :::*Yeah, I'm planning on creating the second episode soon, and I noticed how they are just listing how many ways they were "insulted" by her, honestly, I like Elmira, her bitterness is what makes her funny, and unique, like who would enjoy a happy, fun, totally unrealistic librarian?! Even the librarian at my school is kinda mean! I just pointed out on the talk page that they can't vote for her for that day, but wutev, y'know. And about the promotion, it's cool wuteveh you choose, I'll be ready if the answer is yes, and patient if the answer's no. So, yeah. --Game-fanatic ::::*I'm not comfortable with making my age known. But I'm mature for my age, I guess. --Game-fanatic :::::*Thanks for understanding. I just get a little nervous, y'know. --Game-fanatic What's up, rock star? I doesn't know if you know, but me be goin' on vacation tomorrow. I will come back next Wednesday. Omigosh, so long!!! Don't eat anyone. :O --BlankyXP PLEASE LET ME HELP WITH U AND GAME-FANTATIC PLEEASE LET ME HELP, PLEASE! I'LL NEVER BE MEAN TO YOU OR Neural777, AND I'LL NEVER MESS WITH YVETTE AGAIN, PLEASE! D: I never get promoted on any Wikia. --Totaldramaman Reality Elimination Well, I could probably help with the name. So, what's it goin' to be like, like, what kinda things would happen, and what's it about? (All of the previous questions were necessary for coming up with a better name) --Game-fanatic *Hmm. Um, I can't think of anything... --Game-fanatic :*Err...you could maybe call it sumtin' like...uh, "Survival of the Sim'''est" --Game-fanatic MySims Reality! New Episode! --Game-fanatic Well, then Mistah Missy Miss Well, that's no reason to say I annoy you, and/or call me mean names. Jee, I go an e-mail from Darkrudie. He said he's not doin' the wiki anymore, and I told him that Blanky was away, and all the things she does to this Wiki, and Darkrudie said I can get promoted. Beat that, Skullman! HA! Anywayz, I knows Darkrudie from a difrent website I haven't visited since I joined Wikia and is probably my Best Friend on the website. And, uh, I am 11 in Feburary, so I can do ALMOST anything I wanna on the web. Also, if you are nice enough to do this for me, I would like you to make some town banners for me, for the Town Square, I would like my Sim, Vic Vector, Cap'n Ginny, Clayton, Sir Skullfinder, Clara, Poppy, Buddy (he has to be right next to me) Dr. F, Makoto, Patrick, and Brendan. For the forest, I need me, Renee, Crystal, Gino, Roxie, Gertrude, Summer, and Star (has to be next to me). Then for the Desert, me, Chef Wantanabe, Morcubus (in his MySims Kingdom, Party, Racing, or Agents look) Mel, Yuki, Yvette (has to be next to me with her ugly mouth in the "shut up" positon), Jimmy, and Goth Boy. Then for the Gardens, me, you, Rfbyswalker, Blanky, Mistahtroubleman, Game-fanatic, Neural (even though I doesn't like him) and, Leaf (Blanky took Leaf with her). Is that to much to ask? --Totaldramaman Mornin' Whoa, I read the message he left you right now, he was totally being ridiculous! First he's gloating about how he got "promoted" by a guy who doesn't even go on this site anymore, then tries to rub it in your face, acting rude and immature, and all the sudden asks if you would make him four complicated banners! Gosh. Anyway I like your banner, it's cool, looks like you thought about the name. --Game-fanatic *Ooh, there will be tension on "Battle of the Sim-est", like having Chaz against Summer, Ian with Chaz, it's gonna be funny! --Game-fanatic :*Can't wait to see it! --Game-fanatic ::*I think I'm going to use this bubble a little bit. And since the people are so obsessed with Elmira being off, I might count the votes, because then, once she's off they will vote for other people, and will actually have reasons. --Game-fanatic Please don't put me in Dramamanman's banner. He never even got permission from me, so he can't have the privilege to put me in his requests. So... please don't include me. 'Kay, rock star? --'''Neural777 18:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) About Dramaman. Hi. I'm Paul-D, Dramaman's best friend. Just tellin' ya, but he's never been childish on this Wikia. I've reviwed all his edits for the last month. And I would pick him to be an adninistrator anyday other than Game-fanatic. He told me he asked you to make his banner instead of BlankyXP because he wants to make freinds with ya. --Paul-D 22:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Skull. I can see you might be kinda letting off your steam at "Paul-D", but you shouldn't, because (knowing Drama-guy) Drama-guy probably told Paul a story that's different from the truth. But I think this will all blow off if we try to ignore Drama-guy's immature (and not to mention rude) remarks. --Game-fanatic *Your right, and I think after the banners, ignoring him would be the best thing to do. Then there would be less problems between you two. Plus I was much more mature than him at that age, too. But that's his problem. --Game-fanatic :*You may have a point, another thing that makes me wonder if it's Dramaman is Paul-D's icon is the "Mr. Bump" image that Dramaman put on his blog, and Dramaman hasn't been active for the whole day, so maybe he was setting up his plan. But the thing that makes me think it isn't him is that I think Dramaman considers me as a friend, and Dramaman talks way different ususally. And some other things are I did think it was kinda weird/random that some guy named Paul-D comes up out of the blue to talk to us, and the writing on Paul's user-page is similar to what Totaldrama-guy wrote when talking to Neural, but Paul said that Drama-guy was fine if I got promoted and he didn't, but something Paul said to you caught my eye, most of it sounded like stuff you said to Dramaman, like, "I've been monitoring" and he said something that looked just like he was answering a question you asked Dramaman! And the final thing is he said one of the exact same things Dramaman brought up a few times, "Never get promoted on any of the Wikias." So what be your verdict? Dramaman=Paul, or Paul=Just some random friend of Dramaman? --Game-fanatic ::*Yeah. Dentface was kinda adding info I wasn't sure about, as you've already seen. I actually had to delete some things he edited (He added to Luke's profile that he is friends with Taylor), and yeah.--Game-fanatic I they are on a screenshot of the boardwalk. The same one with summer on it. --Dentface Yvette Edit Block Why is Yvette under edit block ? Please get back to me. -Dentface UZZZZ Uh, yeah. Sure. Dramaman said he was gonna start helpin' the MSK (DS) charcters, and thier pics. And also, my twin goes in the Same class as him, he's trien' ta make an account to. He is, apperantly, his worst enemy. He checks them out to, just to screw him up. And, also, Dramaman said he wants to make up with you, and also for you to delete that Yveete better than yours thingie. He's sorta down after being told he couldn't be promoted. He's not gonna log back in unless either BlankyXP returns, or his banners are ready. I don't think he's ever been so down ): --Paul-D 22:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Agents Boardwalk Pic Game-fanatic said that we should get a pic of the boardwalk to put on portal:MSA Locations. --Dentface, User talk:Dentface sorry sorry about the previous message i was trying to make a word bubble. from : Dentface Boardwalk Pic Game-fanatic and I were looking for a boardwalk pic to put on the MSA location page.If you have info please share it. thanks : Dentface Images I'm trying to upload a transparent pic of Rosalyn, but the website isn't letting me upload it. It's not a .bmp or anything, it just keeps clearing out the first box What's that about? --Totaldramaman Totaldramaman's sister is the one that buggs you. I saw it from that Security Camrea I put near his computer. He noticed that he had mean massages on his talk so he wrote the cantoloupe poem. His sister is also mean to Neural777, and changes the Yvette pic. So there is no need to be mean to him anymore. --Paul-D 15:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Typo Category I found a typo category and could you please delete. The category is Category:Violet. thanks Dentface Hai Er, I is back now. I see you have been having issues with Dramaman while I was away (as I had kinda predicted :O). Um...maybe we can promote Fanaticman, but neither of us have bureaucrat privileges, so neither of us would be able to promote him anyway. We would have to ask Troubleman, Skywalkingman, or Rudieman (who is not likely to come back to us). Maybe Fanaticman could be promoted. I dunno. --BlankyXP Vandalism Has you noticed the increase of vandalism/unnecessary edits from IP users since our spotlight? *shifty eyes* --BlankyXP JayJay, the Jetplane. That's me! Click here for icecream. o.o --BlankyXP New MSA characters!!!!!!!! I saw that banner you found. Nice job! I found some new characters to they are Preston and Paul the Yeti! I also found MSA pic for nova and a better one for zoe. --Dentface Part-A! Yo Mr. Skullman! I saw the banner of da MySims Agents characters you showed to Blanky. (I was leaving a message to her at the same time as you, so I checked out what you put.) And it's awesome! I can't wait for the game!!! And you made Agents' profiles for some of Agents' characters, so, like, where did you find their profiles? --Game-fanatic *AWESOME! Gabby and Marlon are in Agents, yay! They're funny! And Wendalyn! Cool! Yuki looks like she is about to bite someone's face :-3. And Zack looks like he ate one-to-many nachos, and Faith looks like an evil version of DJ Candy or sumtin', and Gordon looks rich and fancy-like!!!!.....0ver1oad.....pr0ces1ng.....rand0m safety pr0cedures.....COMPLETE! --Game-fanatic HI YO, IT'S ZETTA COOL. WHERE DID YOU FIND DAT POSTER? OMIGOSH LEAF BUT WHY IS HE DOING :3??? --BlankyXP